fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Archived~ I have done my first archive, so if you are continuing a conversation with me, please put RE: In the subject line. Also please put subject lines up, so I can keep my page organized. Vampires Sure, go ahead, just please abide by my article and not by modern legends of vampires. And I don't see an issue with a vampire who isn't chaotic evil. My Alucard is pretty much just neutral; she does what she wants and isn't actively 'turning' people. Granted, she isn't "good" either. I would advise "neutral". A "good" vampire doesn't roll off the tongue easily.—Mina Țepeș 10:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Rowan has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't blame ya I could have done better on that post... Your turn in Si vs Rayden btw --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's all right Just to reiterate, I am not mad or anything about the rp being dropped. Anyway, you said you weren't liking how Lyn was going. What about it did you not like? Also, how are you going to change it in your new storyline? I ask because my curiosity was piqued when you said that. Also, do you have any suggestions on what to do with Takeshi now? I at first made him on a whim and then his main thing was going to be the Swords of the Night Sky but now that's dropped and I don't know what to do with him. And I don't want him to just die out like some of my other characters that I haven't used. And do you want to try doing a different RP or storyline or something? We can come up with something new, even new characters. Well, it's just a thought. Best wishes Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the name Igneel. I'd ask Zico that question, since we haven't really established a rule regarding fanon characters having the more fantastic names as canon characters, really. For example, I'd say Lucy or Grey is cool but I don't know about Igneel or Zeref or stuff like that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Smoke Magic Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no, that's a name that should be left alone. The more unique canon names are off limits. 07:29:52 Sun Your Customized Signature There you go! Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 03:05, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Permission HI Liz, it's Cat, sorry for later repost. I thought about it, and why not, after all? Sure, you can use it, it you need some help, just ask me; however, I wonder, why didn't you decide to make your own version of this Magic :P By the way, I find your Flame Demon Series very interesting, and if you want, I can help you to make it up plus I want to ask, if I can use some of its artifacts in future for my characters~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Why, thank you, I tried enough to make it a good article. And I was interested in grieves and vambraces, so I gonna take them, yeah. Btw - what's happened with your signature, because it doesn't work? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Well, I made some edits on your article, go to check it. And I think, it would be better, if you will write description, because it is your article and I don't know the all ways, how you want to make it. And you're welcome about signature~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:29, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Rayden and Malina I thought they hated each other still? But sure! It will be nice to see her like that with Rayden. Cute moments will be coming. I'm excited! Thothology101 (talk) 02:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 Re: Sleepy... Alright, have a good night's sleep whenever the time comes. Aaniimee (talk) 04:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Flame Demon Shtuff Any help you want from me is yours :P You won't believe it, but I came up with some ideas for your fire weaponry and, coincidentally, for ice weaponry too xD Also, if you have some ideas with your FDS, you can show them to me, and I will check them or smth like this, if you want [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Maybe reforging system, which will provide the weaponry evolution or something like this; also I found some weapons, which would feet your series, in particular - an axe and Ice Scythe xD Oh, don't worry, it's not a problem. When I was here for two years, I was reading many articles in order to rightfully write my articles (for example, Imperial Embodiment, some Slayer Magics, Requip after all xD), so it's just a matter of time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, honestly, I don't know... Y'know, you can take it from my user page (table, I mean) and make it with your taste. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:44, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Ahaha, damn it xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure; btw, I advice you to make some uniqueness among spells, which you would take for your character :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) O'rly? xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:22, January 19, 2016 (UTC) You maybe won't believe it, but I also wanted to do a Dragon Slayer, basing on Dragion xD Coincidences aren't coincident, right? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC)